Dos caminos
by Maaaandy19
Summary: Jamás creí que el hecho de ingresar a un internado en mi último año de secundaria traería consigo un doloroso pasado al presente. Sabía que el, el Uchiha menor, no tenía la culpa de que su padre haya asesinado a mi madre, sin embargo, lo odiaba casi tanto como el a mi, porque así debía ser, nuestras familias eran enemigas, por lo tanto, nosotros también.
1. El pasado en mi presente

El pasado en mi presente

Es horrible sentir un dolor tan inmenso que creemos jamás volverá, pero aún peor es volverlo a sentir una y otra vez, sin descanso. Tanto así que por un momento, crees, lo superaste. Sin embargo, logras darte cuenta de que en realidad no es así, sólo has aprendido a convivir con el.

Llega a ser tu compañero de vida, se va hundiendo poco a poco, sin que siquiera puedas advertir como lo hace con el paso del tiempo, como logra que ya no experimentes amor, odio, alegría o rabia; Sólo temor, porque, a pesar de todo el espacio que ocupa dentro de ti te deja vacía. Vacía y sin nada.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y en menos de un segundo estuve sentada en mi ya deshecha cama. Pasé una mano por mis cabellos rosados, bajando hasta el cuello. Una fina capa de sudor me cubría.

.-Mamá.- Fue un susurro casi inaudible, solo para la soledad que reinaba en mi habitación. Nuevamente había soñado con aquella noche, nuevamente me había enfrentado a los hechos sin poder hacer algo por salvarla. Quizás era culpa mía, yo sola me atormentaba rememorando una y otra vez lo sucedido, papá me lo ha advertido muchas veces.

Mis dedos se hicieron camino por la fina cadena de oro que colgaba de mi cuello, por allí bajaron y justo en mi pecho encontraron mi mas preciado tesoro. El diamante esmeralda con forma de corazón que colgaba. Lo tomé delicadamente para abrirlo.

La mujer de la fotografía sonreía, no a mi, si no a la pequeña de 5 años alegre que yo solía ser. Mis ojos verdes, en ese tiempo con un brillo especial, devolvían el gesto a mamá, la cual me tenía cariñosamente entre sus brazos mientras una de manos traviesas reposaba en su mejilla.

Una fina lágrima apareció y finalmente desemboco en mi mentón, el solo hecho de apreciar nuestro retrato hacía que la sintiera cerca, tener la sensación de estar tocando su sedoso cabello, de oler su dulce perfume tal cual como cuando la abrazaba.

'_Recordar es volver a vivir' _Las palabras de papá resonaron en mi mente.

.-Papá...- El era lo único que me quedaba, sabía que sufría casi tanto como yo al verme así. Estaba conciente que hacía lo imposible por que yo estuviera bien.

Como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, luego de dos golpes en la puerta y un 'pase' de mi parte se materializo en mi habitación. Escondí rápidamente el medallón, no deseaba que se pusiera triste al verlo ya que eso traía consigo todo nuestro triste pasado.

.-Hija.- Se agacho un poco y beso mi frente, luego tomó posición en mi cama sentándose a la orilla de esta.

.-Padre...- Sonreí como niña pequeña cada vez que el tenía ese gesto tan cariñoso conmigo.- ¿Que tal amaneciste?.

.-La verdad bastante bien, ansioso por ver a mi Sakura en su primer día de clases.- Sus ojos brillaron, estaba orgulloso de mi y eso me ponía contenta.

.-No seas tonto pa' hoy es Domingo, solo voy porque me tengo que acomodar. Mañana es el primer día de clases.- Me crucé de brazos.- A propósito, ¿ya le dijiste al chofer que debe estar listo a las 1?

.-La verdad no...- Me alteré un poco, ya eran alrededor de las 11 y con lo de arreglar las maletas gastaba bastante tiempo, ¿como se lo podía olvidar algo tan importante a papá?.

.- ¡Per...!- Iba a contraatacar cuando me interrumpió.

.-Tranquila, te tengo una sorpresa.- Se calló unos segundos mientras yo ponía toda mi atención en el.- Decidí ir a dejarte yo.- Al instante en que termino de decir eso salté a sus brazos con una inmensa alegría.

Mi padre era un hombre de negocios bastante ocupado, y justo hoy tenía que volver a su oficina en Nueva York. Desde allá dirigía todo, solo estaba acá por unos días para terminar mis vacaciones juntos, aunque yo sabía que no duraría mucho al igual que en las otras, me agradaba pasar tiempo con el, y saber que postergo sus asuntos importantes por mi me hacía inmensamente feliz.

La mañana paso volando, entre el desayuno, ordenar mi equipaje, y el largo adiós de los empleados que al parecer no sabían que volvería cada fin de semana. Ni siquiera mi papá se demoró demasiado en despedirse, solo lo común _"Cuídate, pórtate bien, cualquier cosa me avis..." _y ese sermón que todos los padres dan a sus hijos.

Entre con mis maletas y noté de inmediato el lujo que rodeaba el ambiente. Un hall iluminado en su totalidad, justo en la parte central del suelo blanco se encontraba plasmada la insignia del colegio. Un escudo azul marino, con letras manuscritas y claras _'S.S'._

.-_Senior school_.- pensé_.- _que original.- dije con ironía y cuidando de que ninguna de las personas que se paseaban por ahí me escucharan.

Comencé a pasearme por la estancia, buscaba alguna pista para encontrar la oficina que debía ser mi primera parada. Miraba curiosa caminando por allí, primer pasillo de la izquierda 'Oficina del director' no fue muy difícil.

A llegar me encontré con una sala de un azul profundo, alfombrada, haciendo juego con los sofás negros de cuero que yacían ahí. La que suponía debía ser la secretaria no pasaba los 35 años, sentada detrás de su escritorio notó mi presencia y me miro interrogante.

.-Uhh, buenos días.- Dije tímidamente acercándome.

.-Buenos días señorita, eres nueva.- Sonó mas como afirmación que pregunta.- Mi nombre es Shizune, soy la secretaria y ayudante de la directora.- Aclaró mientras sonreía de manera dulce.- ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Neces...- Unos pasos se hicieron presentes y la mujer se alteró notoriamente. En menos de un pestañeo se encontraba de pie.

.-Bu-buenos días señor.- Parecía nerviosa. Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

.-Buenos días, ¿ocupada?- Preguntó la voz profunda. Di media vuelta para mirar al hombre y su sola presencia me causo escalofríos.

.-N-no, no, lo atiendo enseguida.- Dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

.-Pero veo que estás atendiendo a esta jovencita, no me gustaría que la dejaras esperando.- Me dedico una sonrisa, sin embargo, lejos de parecerme amable la encontré falsa.- Yo espero.

.-B-bien, entonces su-supongo que necesitas el uniforme, el numero de t-tu habitación y tu horario ¿Cual es tu nombre?.- El pánico reflejado en su rostro me daba lastima.

.-Haruno, Sakura Haruno.- Y como si sus ojos no pudiesen derrochar mas emociones me miró pasmada.

.-Haruno.- Mis dos acompañantes repitieron. Shizune sorprendida y el señor de una manera que no supe descifrar.

.-Si, ¿hay algún problema?- La secretaria pareció entrar en razón y se levanto rápidamente. Abrió un cajón diciendo "H, H, H, Haruno, ¡Haruno! ya esta". Sacó una caja que prácticamente me metió por la fuerza.

.-B-bien, hay están todas tus cosas.- Respiraba agitadamente puedes retirarte.

.-Gracias. Dije extrañada. Al dirigirme a la salida el hombre me habló.

.-Sakura...- Lo miré.- Dale mis saludos a tu padre, y también dile que el señor Uchiha le manda sus más sinceras condolencias, aunque claro... ya es un poco tarde.- Y en ese momento todo encajo, sabía perfectamente quien era el, ahora entendía la reacción de Shizune.

Ese era el hombre que 12 años atrás me había arrebatado a mamá, el y su mierda de familia habían sido los responsables de su asesinato, lo recordaba perfectamente, había sucedido justo frente a mis ojos cuando yo tenía tan solo 5 años, cuando mi vida se destruyo por completo.

Sin saber muy bien como mis piernas tomaron vida, mis puños se cerraron con tal fuerza que me estaba haciendo daño y entonces simplemente estampe uno contra la mejilla del Uchiha. El golpe fue tan efectivo que incluso me dolió a mi, sin embargo deseaba hacer esto desde siempre. Su rostro dio media vuelta por la fuerza del golpe, luego de reaccionar volvió a mirarme.

.-Asesino.- Mis voz sonó tenebrosa. Y para terminar toda mi 'descarga' emocional lo escupí, en pleno rostro.

Salí corriendo del lugar, el odio que sentía era inmenso. Durante toda mi vida había esperado enfrentarme a aquel hombre, pero jamás pensé en que reaccionaría así.

Pensando en todo lo sucedido me dirigí hacia los dormitorios. El hall conectaba con todos los edificios del colegio. Primer pasillo de la derecha '_Comedor y dormitorios' _comencé a caminar y encontré el comedor, entré y realmente era gigante y de lujo.

El techo era alto. A la mitad del lugar se ubicada el segundo piso que tenía vista privilegiada hacia el inferior. Toda la estancia tenía un aire moderno que jugaba con el blanco y el azul. Al final vislumbre 2 puertas y justo cuando me dirigía a ese lugar un caballero salió por ahí.

.-Disculpe.- Dije al señor que usaba un delantal.

.-En que te puedo servir ¿eres la nueva ayudante?.- Pregunto mirándome de arriba a bajo.- Un poco joven...

.-N-no, no.- Reí un poco.- Soy estudiante y quería saber donde están los dormitorios.

.-Oh una alumna, lo siento, estaba esperando a la nueva trabajadora de mi cocina, soy el chef por cierto.- Dijo orgulloso, lo ue me caso un poco de gracia.- Tienes que seguir por este mismo pasillo, cada vez ira bajando mas porque se vuelve subterráneo pero no te preocupes, luego vuelve a subir solo, no creo que te pierdas porque es un camino único. Cuando llegues saldrás y puedes entrar al edificio, veras informaciones, y avanzando un poco mas dos puertas grandes. Vete por la derecha, esos son los cuartos de las niñas. También puedes irte por los jardines del colegio, aunque es preferible ir por aquí, es más directo y no tienes posibilidades de perderte.

Quedé algo mareada con su explicación ¿camino subterráneo?, ¿que luego sube solo? que era esto ¿hogwarts? Sin dudas iba a necesitar un guía turístico.

Caminé por el dichoso pasillo, por lo menos había tenido razón, era uno solo, sin embargo, daba un poco de miedo, era oscuro y tenía la misma decoración que la oficina de la secretaria. Alfombra negra, paredes azules oscuras, y sillones de cuero que aparecían de vez en cuando. Me entretuve mirando los cuadros de honor, pero luego decidí apurarme para salir luego de allí.

Después de unos dos minutos de camino noté como este empezaba a subir y a lo lejos vi como los rayos del sol y colaban por la salida. Al llegar aquí me encontré con un gigantesco jardín que adornaba el lugar, sonreí. Ya tendría tiempo para investigar y salir a pasear. Entre al edificio por un pequeño caminito de piedra. Un guardia me paró enseguida.

.-Su nombre por favor.- Consultó como un robot.

.-Buenos días.- Dije irónicamente.- Sakura Haruno, la 22.

.-¿Haruno?.- Me miró al igual que los otros cuando dije mi nombre, pero a este no le duró mucho.- Habitación 22, segundo piso, última puerta del centro.- En serio, hablaba como una maquina.- Felicidades, le tocó una de las habitaciones mas amplia y con mejor vista.- Incluso al decir esto parecía alguien sin vida.

No sin antes dar las gracias pase por las puertas gigantes que separaban informaciones de los cuartos, tal cual como había explicado el chef.

'_Hombres Mujeres'_ en serio les faltaba originalidad en cuanto a sus carteles.

Obviamente tomé el camino de la derecha, a lo largo del pasillo divisé dos escaleras, aunque opté por la primera que me quedaba mas cerca. Llegué al segundo piso y de todas maneras tuve que caminar hasta el fondo, mientras miraba las puertas a mis lados, cada una tenía un nombre.

Por fin me encontraba organizando mis cosas en la habitación, la cual a pesar de ser casi tan grande como la mía y tener una vista hermosa de los campos del colegio carecía de una decoración autentica. Tenía los mismos tonos aburridos que el resto de los edificios que había visitado. Prometí que al siguiente fin de semana traería cosas para mejorarla.

Terminé cerca de las 4 de la tarde, había escuchado el timbre del almuerzo pero lo ignoré y seguí en mi labor. Me acomodé en la cama y sin darme cuenta caí en los brazos de Morfeo. Al despertar me dirigí al comedor a cenar, allí conocí a algunas personas que amablemente se fueron sentando conmigo uno por uno.

La primera fue Tenten, no era nueva pero al parecer no tenía muchos amigos por aquí. Era becada y dijo que al otro día iría a buscarme al cuarto para que nos fuéramos al salón, si, estaba en mi misma clase.

A lo lejos vi como un gran grupo entraba, todos los que estábamos ahí dirigimos la vista hacia ellos, entonces la castaña sentada a mi lado comenzó con su 'presentación'.

.-Los del costado de más acá son los Hyuga.- Dijo refiriéndose a una chica de cabellos oscuros y un joven a su lado con características idénticas.- Hinata y... y Neji.- El último nombre fue solo un susurro de su parte. Pero me distrajo aún más el hecho de que la muchacha Hyuga se despidiera rápidamente de su hermano o lo que fuese y tomará un asiento en una mesa totalmente sola.

.-¿No los acompaña?.- Pregunte sin sacar la vista de allí.

.-No es muy sociable, al parecer no le importa estar en el grupo mas popular del colegio.- ¿Mas popular?- Bien, al lado de Neji esta Karin, la pelirroja con cara de solidaria sexual.- Una pequeña risa se nos escapo. Estaba en lo cierto, y no solo era su rostro si no la vestimenta nada apropiada.

.-Y yo que pensaba que se trataba de un colegio exclusivo.- La miré una vez mas y me pareció aún mas vulgar.

.-Es exclusivo. Si no tienes dinero... es exclusivo para las buenas calificaciones, pero si lo tienes, exclusivo para niños hijitos de papi, igual que esa zorra.- Sus palabras derrochaban una particular rabia.- Bien, y al lado de Karin el principal, Sasuke Uchiha, el principe de este lugar.

Y todo se volvió a derrumbar, ¿Uchiha? ahora entendía la razón del porque estaba ese hombre hoy por la tarde, su hijo estudiaba en este colegio, en mi colegio.

Mis ojos se posaron en el, y no pude evitar congelarme por un instante. Era alto, bastante en realidad, su piel era mas palida que la mía y su rostro parecía tener las facciones simétricas y perfectas, sin embargo, ninguna de estas mostraba algún atisbo de emoción.

.-Sakura...- Tenten me saco de mi ensoñación.- No lo puedo creer. Ni lo pienses tonta, es Uchiha... como mucho una noche con el y serás del mismo grupo de las arrastradas, en serio, no te conviene.

La miré con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿en serio pensaba que podía meterme con el?

.-N-no!- Exclamé.- Nunca podría involucrarme con alguien como el, es solo que... que me pareció conocido.- No quería explicarle la historia, quizás otro día cuando se diera cuenta de mi apellido y al igual que los demás se sorprendieran.

Es que para nadie en el país paso desapercibido el asesinato de mi madre y menos el secreto a voces de que fue un Uchiha quien termino con su vida.

.-En fin, todos lo conocen... en cuanto a los rubios del otro lado son Naruto e Ino.- Siguió con su monólogo y yo trataba de poner atención.- Primos, por cierto... Naruto no es arrogante como el resto, más bien me parece simpático, pero de todos modos pertenece a ese grupito lo cual lo hace uno más.

Vimos como subieron al segundo piso no sin antes pasar a recoger su comida y tomaron asiento justo frente a nosotras, aunque nos encontráramos en el nivel inferior.

Recordé y la miré, sin más me levante y me dirigí hacia ella.

.-Hola.- Saludé dulcemente.

.-H-Hola.- Se sonrojó furiosamente.

.-Soy Sakura mucho gusto, soy nueva y no sé si te gustaría sentarte conmigo y una amiga.- Dije sonriendo.

.-Y-yo soy Hinata.- Me tendió su mano y se levanto.- E-sta bien, va-vamos.- Me siguió hasta la mesa y Tenten nos esperaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

.-Hola Hinata.- A pesar de su asombro no perdió la cordialidad.

.-Hola T-Tenten.- Se sentó a mi otro lado. Y pude darme cuenta que todas las miradas de ese grupo tan 'especial' ubicado allá arriba se dirigían hacia nosotras. Para mis dos acompañantes esto paso desapercibido porque Tenten estaba demasiado entretenida buscando conversación con Hinata.

Mi mirada paso uno por uno, primero ojos azules que miraban divertidos, otros celestes que analizaban la situación. Finalmente encontré lo que buscaba inconcientemente. Los mas profundos pozos negros que haya visto en toda mi vida se dirigían no a las tres, si no que solo a mi.

Luego de quien sabe cuanto tiempo de miradas perturbadoras noté su sonrisa burlona y arrogante, paso la lengua por sus finos labios e inmediatamente corté el contacto visual.


	2. Con nombre y apellido

Con nombre y apellido

Dejamos a Hinata en su cuarto, el 11 del primer piso como recordaba. Luego subí con Tenten que se despidió para entrar en una puerta que no se alejaba mucho de la mía.

Estaba cansada, como pude me fui sacando las sandalias a medida que avanzaba por la habitación tirando la ropa que me estorbaba.

Mañana me esperaba un gran día, lo sabía. No solo por el primer día de clases, ni ser la nueva en el último año si no porque me enfrentaría al Uchiha que, para mi mala suerte, era mi compañero. Tenía plena convicción de que el no era culpable, de que era tan solo un niño al igual que yo cuando sucedieron los hechos, sin embargo, nuestras familias se odiaban, desde aquella noche fue así. No pretendía atacarlo ni mucho menos, pero si mantener una distancia prudente, ya que lo más probable es que fuera igual de peligroso que sus pares.

'_Mi único error fue confiar en uno de ellos, perdóname"_ Papá solía sentirse culpable por arrebatarme a mi madre, y mas de una vez escuche esa frase salir de su boca. Por lo mismo iba a evitarlo, yo no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

El despertador sonó. Supuse que serían las siete de la mañana, estiré mi brazo para desactivarlo pero al no obtener un buen resultado tome el aparato y lo tiré a la esquina más lejana. Todo volvió a estar en silencio.

No sin antes abrir las cortinas entre al baño y me tomé una larga ducha. Me puse mi ropa interior y volví al cuarto para ponerme el uniforme.

La falda, azul marino por cierto, partía desde mi estrecha cintura y terminaba en la mitad de mis muslos, la acomode de manera que la blusa quedará dentro de ella, lo que marcaba más mi figura ya que esta se ceñía en mis pechos. Terminé de hacer el nudo de mi corbata que compartía el mismo tono de la falda plisada y finalmente subí mis calcetas impecablemente blancas que combinaban con la blusa.

Dejé mi cabello suelto para que se secara solo. Estaba aplicándome algo de brillo labial cuando dos golpes suaves en la puerta me interrumpieron.

Era Tenten, rápidamente metí los pies dentro de mis zapatos y tomé el cuaderno y libro que correspondían a esta hora. Luego tendría tiempo para volver por lo demás en el receso.

Me saludo algo emocionada, buscamos a Hinata en su habitación pero al parecer ya había partido. Por el camino conversamos algunas cosas triviales y sin darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en el hall. Nos dirigimos al fondo a la derecha. Allí un arco que separaba los ambientes nos daba la bienvenida. Luego vi una escalera y tres puertas _'Varones' 'Damas'_ me mentalice en recordar donde quedaban los baños. Al otro lado _'Biblioteca'_

Tomamos las escaleras y subimos hasta el quinto y último piso, muchos casilleros ocupaban un costado del pasillo mientras que por el otro lado aparecían los salones.

Para mi suerte, y lo digo por el cansancio de subir sin parar tantos escalones, nuestro salón era el primero.

Entré algo tímida junto con Tenten que al parecer había olvidado la extroversión de antes, su mirada se dirigía al suelo lo que me desconcertó un poco. Mordí mi labio y analicé lo que tenía frente a mi. En la fila de la pared mas lejana y ocupando los últimos puestos se encontraban dos muchachos, uno de cabello celeste que no paraba de hablar y reír tontamente mientras que a su lado un joven de pelo naranja miraba hacia la nada y no le prestaba ni la mas mínima atención a su compañero.

.-¡Sa-sakura, Tenten!.- Un grito algo débil me distrajo. Hinata estaba allí, sola. Se sonrojó de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de que todos miraban hacia ella y creo que comprendí su perturbación cuando choqué mi vista contra el Uchiha que se encontraba justo frente a mi, por la fila de la puerta en el penúltimo asiento.

De inmediato volví mis ojos hacia Hinata y caminé algo nerviosa a saludarla.

.-Hinata, fuimos a buscarte pero no estabas.- La actitud de Tenten era sospechosa, su voz prácticamente no se escuchaba y miraba hacia todos lados como si hiciera algo malo.

.-Pensé, pensé en ade-adelantarme para.- Bajo la vista al parecer algo avergonzada.- para reservarles un puesto.- Sonreí, me parecía tan dulce.

.-Me parece genial.- Sus ojos se dirigieron a mi con un brillo especial.- Tenten se sentará contigo y yo...- Mi compañera castaña me miró como si hubiese dicho algo horrible, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que al parecer se le iban a salir.

.-Yo, yo...- Tartamudeaba y seguía mirando a la puerta de entrada.

.-¿En serio te sentaras con-conmigo Tenten?- No era la única que no podía resistirse al trato amable de la joven Hyuga, con una sonrisa falsa y llena de nerviosismo la aludida tomó asiento junto a Hinata.

.-¿Sakura y tu donde..?.-

.-Siéntate conmigo.- La voz masculina vino justo de el puesto trasero al de mis compañeras, miré al chico y lo reconocí al instante.- Claro, solo si quieres.

Era Sai, recordé que ayer nos había acompañado en la cafetería, sin embargo, no fue nada relevante ya que solo se sentó en nuestra mesa, dijo su nombre, comió y se fue.

Me ubiqué a su lado y le sonreí tratando de romper el hielo.

.-¿Como estás?.- Al parecer le costaba hablar, pero por lo menos se esforzaba.

.-Muy bien, algo nerviosa. ¿Y tu, como amaneciste?.- Dije tratando de sonar entusiasmada.

.-Bien, gracias.- Y eso fue todo.

Conversé con las chicas lo que quedaba de tiempo, Hinata se soltaba un poco mas y Tenten cada vez se veía mas rara. Durante todo ese transcurso sentía la mirada del Uchiha sobre mi, el desgraciado había quedado bastante cerca ya que estaba en la fila de al lado, sólo un puesto mas atrás que el mío y sentado en la orilla, lo que nos dejaba prácticamente lado a lado.

La gente comenzó a llegar, pude reconocer a la rubia y pelirroja de las que me habló Tenten, tomaron posición delante de Sasuke que ya se encontraba a su lado con el que recordaba como Naruto, para mi mala suerte el chico de ojos azules se sentó al rincón y todas mis esperanzas de que el Uchiha se alejará aunque sea un poco se fueron a la basura.

No paso desapercibido para mi que cuando el Hyuga atravesó la puerta de entrada su mirada se fue de inmediato a Hinata y Tenten, de la última no saco su vista intimidante hasta que quedo fuera de su campo visual.

El aula ya estaba llena y unos quince minutos después de que sonará el timbre de inicio de clases se apareció un hombre peligris.

.-Mis disculpas queridos alumnos, me he perdido por el sendero de la vida.- Enarqué una ceja, ¿en serio el sería nuestro maestro?

Se presento, su nombre era Kakashi Hatake, nuestro profesor jefe. Tomó el libro de clases y comenzó a pasar la lista. Los nervios me carcomían. Sabía que con sólo nombrar mi apellido todos se darían cuenta de quien era yo, y _el _también.

.-Shino Aburame.- Un tipo de cabello oscuro levanto la mano.- Choji Akimichi.- El joven gordo sentado solo en el puesto de mas adelante alzó su brazo y pronuncio un _'presente'._

Los nombres fueron pasando y mis piernas comenzaron a tiritar, escuchaba los cuchicheos de mis compañeros a lo lejos pero todo cesó cuando el maestro llego a mi nombre.

.-Sakura... ¿Sakura Haruno?.- Me paralicé por un momento y levante mi mano tímidamente.

.-Presente.- Dije casi en un murmullo, sin embargo fue suficiente para que todos me miraran con sorpresa. Menos los ojos del profesor, que se dirigían a mi pero con algo de entretención, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y luego miró hacia otro punto de la sala. Seguí esa dirección y me voltee sin pensarlo, el Uchiha me miraba con odio y solo atiné a devolverle el gesto.

.-Hinata Hyuga.- Siguió con su labor como si no pasara nada, pero la curva de su sonrisa seguía allí, intacta, lo que me extraño.

**Nota:** Desde ahora en adelante la historia ya no la contará Sakura, sino que seré un narrador omnisciente para ir revelando poco a poco el trasfondo de la historia. Este cap es corto, pero a partir del siguiente todos serán muchísimo más largos e interesantes :)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.


	3. Entre equipos y amenazas

Entre equipos y amenazas

La clase continuó normalmente, menos para Sakura, que, inquieta en su lugar se removía de manera nerviosa una y otra vez mientras observaba de reojo a su compañero. El pelinegro por su parte ahora se encontraba en una especie de trance. El escuchar el apellido Haruno traía consigo miles de recuerdos que creyó olvidar. Los tenía escondidos en un lugar profundo de su memoria, por lo que le resultaba frustrante que una muchacha ordinaria pudiera derrumbar todo lo que el mismo había construido con el pasar de los años.

.-Bien, como ustedes ya saben en mi clase tenemos grupos de trabajo.- Todos parecían poner atención pero nadie se encontraba demasiado entusiasta.- Como todos los años serán de tres en tres, no quiero quejas, apelaciones ni llantos, ya deben intuir que nada funciona conmigo. Así que durante mis clases de educación física estarán junto a sus compañeros asignados con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, nada de lamentos.- Al parecer encontraba divertido ver malas caras en sus alumnos.

.-Profe, ¿porque no hace los mismos grupos del año pasado?- La voz de Karin resonó por el salón, luego le sonrió al pelinegro en un intento de coqueteo, sin embargo este ni se inmuto.

La pelirosa intuyo que su compañera antes estaba con el Uchiha. La miró y contuvo su risa ¿en serio esa tipa quería estar cerca de _eso?_ es decir, aparte de su obvia rivalidad con el también estaba lo otro, y es que el joven en cuestión no parecía demasiado amable.

.-Karin, Karin... no habrá problema si están los dos en el grupo. Considerando que a usted la han encontrado en variadas ocasiones en el cuarto de su compañero pienso que independiente de lo que yo decida ambos buscan las oportunidades para estar juntos, así que no se queje, de todas maneras no interfiero en nada.

Eso fue suficiente para que la pelirroja colapsara, miro a su novio pero este seguía mirando hacia un punto fijo y al parecer no tenía intenciones de apelar.

.-Ahora basta, no quiero interrupciones.- Las risas cesaron y todos prestaron atención al profesor.- Señorita, ya que esta tan interesada en participar usted será la primera.- Equipo número uno, junto contigo Karin estarán... ¿Hozuki? si, si, Suigetsu Hozuki.- Busco al aludido con la mirada.

.-Mierda, ¡con la cuatro ojos no!- Al parecer no notaba que estaba hablando con su maestro.

.-Cuide su vocabulario señor, a la próxima le puede ir peor, y para que vea que no soy tan cruel... su compañero de banco Juugo lo acompañará.- El chico de cabellos naranjas miró pero no dijo nada, parecía sereno.

.-Por lo menos...- Al parecer la idea no era tan desagradable ahora.

.-Bien, sigamos... Ama.- Tenten se sobresaltó cuando escucho que el profesor se dirigía a ella.- Tenten tu con...- Paso su dedo índice por el libro de clases, sin embargo no bajo demasiado. Allí tenía anotados todos los nombres de sus alumnos.- ¿Hyuga?.- La castaña se sintió horrorizada, pero aún quedaba la esperanza que fuera Hinata y no...- Neji, Neji Hyuga.- En ese mismo momento quiso morir, ¿porque justo debía ser el? Todo saldría mal, lo sabía. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y trato de ignorar la sensación tan conocida que sentía cuando el joven de ojos perlas la miraba, justo como ahora.- Rock Lee eres el tercero.- El chico iba a decir algo pero el profesor fue mas rápido.- No quiero comentarios.

Y así los nombres de los jóvenes de la clase fueron saliendo poco a poco, mientras algunos parecían felices, otros no se veían demasiado contentos con su equipo.

Sasuke no había prestado ni la más mínima atención hasta que nombraron a Naruto, lo cual hubiera ignorado sin embargo el salto que pego a su lado logró desconcentrarlo.

.-Ya, ya Uzumaki, asiento.- Antes de obedecer el rubio quiso quejarse.

.-Ya era hora profesor ¡soy el mejor alumno de su clase y usted me deja para el último!.- Sus ojos azules mostraban ansiedad.

.-Naruto, eres el peor, no eres el último ¡y ya, siéntate!.- Cuando vio que el chico hizo lo que ordenaba siguió con su trabajo.- Bien, bien...- Miró el libro, dirigió la vista hacia una alumna en particular y luego hacia cierto pelinegro, sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho en clase.- Entonces equipo siete, Naruto Uzumaki...- Hizo una breve pausa.- Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

El desconcierto no tardo en presentarse, y no sólo en los aludidos, si no que en todas las personas allí presentes. Segundos de silencio y nadie reaccionaba. Sakura no lo aceptaba, se mentalizaba en creer que lo dicho por el profesor era mentira, una broma, o parte de su imaginación. Sasuke en cambio sabía que era verdad, no era imbécil o retardado para creer que quizás y solo quizás escucho mal. Kakashi habló fuerte y claro, mas que de costumbre incluso.

.-Genial, los primeros sin quejarse, aprendan.- Trato de romper la tensión del ambiente, no lo logró pero continuó con lo suyo.- Equipo ocho, Hyuga Hinata...- Continuó hablando sobre los dichosos grupos.

Sakura había pasado de la negación a creer que su maestro padecía de alguna deficiencia mental ¿de que otra manera podría habérsele ocurrido semejante idiotez? Dio vuelta su cabeza a la izquierda lo más que pudo, para su sorpresa el Uchiha la miraba fijamente, demostraba rabia, odio. No pudo evitar sentirse cohibida ante semejante observación por parte del pelinegro, pero también logró confundirla, ¿porque el la parecía detestarla? si SU familia fue la que destruyo la suya, no al revés.

Llevaban ya un buen tiempo mirándose mutuamente, mientras tanto Sasuke pensaba en todo, en su niñez, su abuelo, sus padres _muertos, _su hermano y los Haruno, pero sobre todo en su meta mas grande. La venganza que tenía en mente.

Entonces un pensamiento brillante cruzó por su mente, quizás no era tan malo tener cerca a la pelirosa, incluso podría servirle. Hasta el momento no se incluía en sus planes de venganza, sin embargo, ahora ella era la mejor opción, lo sabía.

Le sonrió a la chica, aunque lejos de ser una sonrisa de cortesía fue algo irónica. A la pelirosa le molestó, ¿se burlaba de ella? algo tenía en mente, lo intuía.

.-_'No me vas a intimidar maldito Uchiha'.-_ Pensó en esto y le dedico la misma sonrisa sarcástica, lo que provoco que se acrecentara aún mas la de su compañero, luego de ver esto y olvidando todos sus modales de _señorita_ que casi nunca utilizaba, levanto su dedo medio para mostrarlo al pelinegro.- Hijo de puta.- Susurró cuando volvió a su posición normal.

A Sasuke lejos de molestarle le pareció interesante toda la situación, la Haruno se comportaba como una fierecilla, eso haría que el hecho de destruirla resultase más _entretenido._

La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando luego de su primera clase, algunos hablando de sus vacaciones y otros quejándose por que ya tenían deberes.

.- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?- Tenten pregunto a su nueva amiga luego de que esta le contará toda la historia.

.-Sabes, no es muy agradable hablar de eso.- Bajo la vista y fijó la vista en su leche con chocolate y el brownie que comía.

.-Lo, lo siento mucho Sakura.- Hinata olvido un poco su timidez y paso delicadamente su mano por la espalda de la pelirosa, aunque había algo que no le calzaba.- Pe-pero, yo había escuchado algo muy, muy diferente a eso, u-una vez Neji hablaba con Sas.- Fue interrumpida por un rubio que tomó asiento en la mesa, justo a su lado.

.-¡Hola!- El Uzumaki lucía una impecable sonrisa.- Yo soy Naruto, ¿tu eres Sakura cierto?.- Pregunto ansioso.

.-S-si.- Dijo extrañado, ¿acaso el no era amigo del Uchiha?

.-Somos compañeros de equipo, solo venía a presentarme y saludar.- Estiro su mano y la joven la tomo dudosa.- Mucho gusto Sakura.- Se levanto.- Tengo que volver, nos vemos por ahí.- Dio la vuelta y caminó dos pasos cuando paró y se devolvió.- Ah, ¡hola Hinata! no te había saludado hoy.- Se agacho y beso su mejilla.- Cuídate.- Y desapareció.

Sakura estaba pasmada, la Hyuga sonrojada a más no poder, Tenten sonreía y Sai las miraba a todas en silencio.

.- ¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto la pelirosa.

.-Naruto...- Dijo Tenten.- Pregúntale a Hinata, ella parece conocerlo _bien.-_ Todos captaron el doble sentido, lo que les causo gracia y rompió la momentánea tensión.

.- ¿Con que tu y Uzumaki...?- Sai trato de preguntar para poner nerviosa a la joven.

.-N-no, ¡no!- Estaba roja, sentía su cara arder.- El, el solo, solo es a-amable.- Dijo tímidamente.

El resto del tiempo se lo pasaron molestando a la pobre chica, Tenten parecía divertida dando comentarios irónicos, Sai en cambio era mas directo y Sakura rió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Al terminar todos se separaron, la castaña se escuso diciendo que ayudaba en la cocina de vez en cuando antes de sus clases, Hinata subió al segundo piso donde Neji la esperaba y Sai mencionó algo de ir a la oficina.

Sakura por su parte ocuparía esos 20 minutos restantes para ir a su cuarto a buscar los cuadernos y libros de sus siguientes asignaturas, recordó que si le alcanzaba el tiempo iría a pedir su llave del casillero para no cargar con todo de un lado a otro.

Llego a su cuarto y tomó todo lo que necesitaba, esta vez había llegado por los jardines del colegio los cuales le parecían mucho más agradables que aquel pasillo oscuro que comenzaba a detestar. Para su mala suerte de vuelta tuvo que tomar ese camino ya que se había tardado demasiado y su clase estaba a punto de comenzar.

Iba bastante alterada y prácticamente corriendo por allí. Su atraso se hizo mas notorio porque el lugar estaba vacío, seguramente ya todos estarían en el aula.

Paro de golpe cuando unos metros mas allá vio al Uchiha. Caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos despreocupadamente, incluso hacía pensar que no tenía una clase en cinco minutos mas. Debatió entre seguir y pasarlo rápidamente o quedarse atrás como una cobarde para que el no la viera.

Mordió su labio, tampoco es como si el tipo fuera a golpearla o algo así, apresuro su paso y miro al frente tratando de ignorar por completo al pelinegro.

Sasuke había notado una presencia extraña hace ya un buen rato, pero la ignoró pensando que se trataría de otra chica tonta de las que andaban atrás de el. Se sorprendió cuando notó el cabello rosa de la muchacha que ahora iba unos pasos mas adelante de el, evidentemente apurada. Apresuró su paso para alcanzarla, y al hacerlo la chica camino aún mas rápido para dejarlo atrás, entonces el fue y sin esfuerzo alguno caminó nuevamente a su lado lo que provoco que la joven prácticamente corriera para ir mas adelante. Ocurrió unas dos veces más y Sakura exploto.

.- ¡Pero que te pasa imbécil!- Paro su caminata para encararlo, luego detesto hacer eso ya que el Uchiha hizo lo mismo, imponiéndose frente a ella, ahora que lo veía de cerca le parecía mucho mas alto, le sacaba una cabeza por lo menos.

.- Haruno...- Repudiaba su apellido, incluso le costo solo el hecho de pronunciarlo. Se fijo en esos ojos verdes chispeantes que lo observaban desde abajo, le parecía tan insignificante. Si el quisiera podría dejarla inconciente sin mucho esfuerzo, incluso podría acabar con su vida.

.- ¿Cu-cual es tu problema?- Mierda, había empezado a tartamudear y es que no negaba que el chico le cohibía.

Como si no fuera suficiente con su sola presencia amedrentante Sasuke se acerco y la pelirosa inconcientemente retrocedió hasta sentir su espalda contra la fría pared. Sus cuerpos quedaron juntos, pero el chico no la rozó en ningún momento, su compañera quedo de piedra, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente. Ahora miraba hacia al frente donde su vista chocaba con el pecho del joven.

Dos botones desabrochados, la corbata mal puesta y un perfume que le pareció atractivo. Trato de concentrarse en eso para olvidar la situación actual. Lamentablemente la distracción no duro demasiado. El Uchiha, ahora con un brazo apoyado en la pared, justo al lado de su cabeza se agacho hasta llegar a su oído.

Respiró en su cuello, pudo notar un olor dulce que extrañamente le resulto atrayente, pasó la lengua por sus labios y habló.

.-Tu eres mi problema.- De manera inconciente la pelirosa cerró sus ojos y abrazo aún mas sus libros como si su vida dependiera de ello, la voz del chico le provocó escalofríos de pies a cabeza. Expulso todo el aire contenido y esa suave brisa llego justo al cuello del Uchiha el que experimento un leve cosquilleo en esa zona.- Cuídate Haruno.- No pudo resistirse y beso la clavícula de la joven, aspiro nuevamente su aroma y se separo.- Cuídate.- Y desapareció por el pasillo.

La amenaza ya estaba hecha.


	4. Guerra de comida y verdades

Se preocupo de que el Uchiha se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para comenzar a caminar nuevamente. El timbre sonó cuando ella iba subiendo la segunda escalera.

Tomó asiento junto a Sai sin siquiera mirar al puesto de cierto pelinegro, Hinata volteo en seguida.

.- ¿Y Tenten?.- Pregunto algo preocupada.

.-No lo sé, yo vengo de mi habitación y no me la encontré.- Contesto extrañada.

.-El profesor ya debe estar a pu-punto de llegar.- La chica se preocupo aún mas cuando notó la ausencia de otra persona en el salón.- _Neji tampoco esta, ojala no se meta en problemas.-_ Pensó temiendo por su primo, al cual consideraba como un hermano. Y es que la Hyuga creció con el, sus tíos la adoptaron luego del accidente de sus padres cuando solo era un bebé y la única familia de la que ella tenía conocimiento era esa. Por eso temía cada vez que Neji parecía hacer algo peligroso, y ahora lo hacía aún más ya que el joven no era el mismo de antes, como si no lo conociera. Con ella seguía siendo un buen chico, la cuidaba y protegía, sin embargo había notado que su trato con los demás lejos de ser amable era descortés, parecía ser un tirano al que solo le interesaba heredar las empresas de su padre, ella sabía mejor que nadie que esa su mayor ambición.

Lo que la joven no pensaba era que el Hyuga no se encontraba muy lejos de allí, aunque de todas maneras no tenía en mente asistir a su segunda clase.

Estaba a las afueras del comedor esperando a una _compañera_ ya muy conocida para el, sabía que estaba en ese lugar. Supo que no se equivoco cuando escucho un tarareo aproximarse, _es su voz_ pensó. La castaña ya había salido cuando la tomaron por detrás, su primera reacción fue gritar pero el atacante fue mas rápido posicionado una mano en su boca mientras que el brazo que le restaba la abrazaba por la cintura.

.-Shh, soy yo.- Dijo en un susurro. La chica se calmo y el saco la mano de sus labios.

.- ¡Neji! me asustaste.- Su respiración aún estaba alterada, notó el agarre del chico y se sonrojo de inmediato.- Ya, suéltame.- El Hyuga la libero bruscamente.

.- Solo vine a decirte una cosa Tenten.- La aludida lo miró con temor, sabía perfectamente a que tema llegarían.- Aléjate de mi prima ¿escuchaste?- Se acercó mas.

.- ¿Po-porque?- Para ella era obvia su molestia pero no lo era la razón de esta.

El sonrió irónicamente.

.- ¿Porque? porque no quiero a mi familia mezclada con gente como tu.- Sus palabras hirieron en lo mas profundo a Tenten, sentía un nudo en la garganta.- ¿Que pretendías estúpida? si lo que quieres es llamar mi atención búscate otro medio, no metas a Hinata en esto.

.-Yo, yo no, yo no lo hice por eso.- Una fina lagrima se deslizo y desemboco en su mentón.- Hi-Hinata se acercó y bueno, eso. Además, además lo nuestro, lo nuestro ya termino.- Cerro los ojos con fuerza, se sentía una tonta.

A Neji le molesto la respuesta, no lo de su prima, sino lo otro ¿desde cuando Tenten decidía cuando acababa aquello? La arrincono en la pared y la castaña abrió los ojos de golpe.

.-Neji ¿que?..- Pero su interrogante fue cortada abruptamente cuando sintió los suaves mordiscos en su cuello.

.- ¿Quien te dijo que esto se acabo?- Una de sus manos se deslizo bajo la blusa de la muchacha mientras la otra se abría paso por sus muslos.

.-Ne-Neji no, no. Aah.- El gemido hizo que el joven sonriera contra su cuello. Eso terminaría cuando el lo decidiera. Busco la boca de la muchacha y la beso con desesperación, hace meses no se veían y aunque quisiera negarlo necesitaba de ella. Se alejo solo lo suficiente.

.-Vete a clases y en la noche te quiero en mi habitación.- Tenten mordió su labio, sabía en que terminaría todo eso.- Ya, vete.- La castaña dio un paso adelante y beso dulcemente la comisura de sus labios, finalmente salió corriendo.

Llego en un tiempo record al salón. Se excuso alegando que tenía mucho trabajo en la cocina y se trato de convencer a si misma que no mentía del todo, solo _omitía_ cierta parte.

El cuchicheo paro en seguida cuando vieron entrar a una mujer rubia, todos se pusieron de pie y al unísono murmuraron un "Buenos días".

.-Es Tsunade, la directora.- Sakura sintió el susurro de Saí justo en su oído.

.-Buenos días alumnos.- Paso la vista por todos los jóvenes presentes los cuales se sintieron intimidados con la inspección.- He venido a darles la bienvenida a un nuevo año en Senior School, el último para ustedes lamentablemente. Espero que durante estos meses demuestren el verdadero espíritu de esta institución, y si no... Las puertas de mi oficina estarán siempre abiertas y yo siempre disponible para imponer castigos a los mocosos malcriados.- En ese momento toda la elegancia del discurso se vino abajo.

.-Vieja desgraciada.- Murmuro Naruto recordando algunos _gratos_ momentos que había vivido gracias a algunas travesuras.

.-Uzumaki ¿alguna queja, quieres empezar ya con castigos? siempre eres el primero... No querrás perder la tradición.- El rubio levanto los brazos en señal de inocencia.- Bien, de todos modos no te doy hasta mas de algunas horas. En fin, junto con saludarlos también venía a invitarlos al baile de bienvenida tradicional de nuestro colegio, el cual como ya saben se realiza al finalizar nuestra primera semana de clases. Cuento con sus presencias ya que como los más adultos de su generación deben dar el ejemplo.- Todas las chicas sonrieron y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas mientras que los varones parecían resignados.- Bien, he cumplido con mi deber aquí, nos estamos viendo.- Todos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y Tsunade desapareció.

Ya una vez sentados los jóvenes comentaban la próxima festividad. Las muchachas fantaseaban sobre su atuendo y los chicos ya se las ingeniaban para ingresar alcohol al recinto.

.-¿Tienes tu, tu vestido listo Sakura?- Hinata le sonrió tímidamente.

.-La verdad vi eso del baile en el folleto de las actividades del colegio y traje muchos pero no tengo la menor idea de cual usaré.- Contesto mordiendo su labio inferior.- ¿Y tu?

.-Ta-también tengo muchos, pero aún no se cu-cual usar.- Sus ojos se dirigieron al rubio que se encontraba frente a ella, luego su vista se poso en el suelo, triste. ¿Que más daba si se ponía el vestido mas hermoso del mundo? Naruto jamás se fijaría en ella.- Tenten ¿y tu?.- Decidió cambiar el curso de la conversación.

.-Yo, yo no voy nunca a los bailes, no me gustan.- Mintió

.-¿Porque no?.- La pelirosa no terminaba de creérselo.

.-No sé, demasiado ruido.- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Se golpeó mentalmente por la respuesta tan estúpida.

.- ¿Ti-tienes vestido?- Hinata pregunto con inocencia sin saber que esa era una de las verdaderas razones.

Tenten fijo la vista en el brillante suelo y no respondió nada.

.-Ya esta.- Sakura sonrió.- No me importa si ibas o no a los bailes, porque a este si irás.- Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos.- Esta noche las dos a mi habitación. Hinata tu lleva todo lo que puedas. Tendremos una pijamada improvisada.- La chica de ojos perlas se veía feliz y es que aunque no conociera prácticamente nada a sus compañeras sentía que por fin encajaba en algún lugar, junto a alguien.

La hora de la cena llegó, todos se encontraban junto a sus amigos comentando sobre el primer día de clases y el ansiado evento del viernes.

.-Oh vamos Sasuke, no seas aburrido.- Naruto trataba de convencer al Uchiha.

.-No.- El pelinegro estaba cansado. Cansado de las insistencias del rubio, de la conversación superficial de Karin e Ino. Por suerte Neji se había desaparecido durante todo el día, estaba seguro que de estar en ese momento junto a el lo aturdiría aún mas hablando sobre los negocios y transacciones familiares.

.-Sasuke, llevaré alcohol.- El pelinegro solo se limito a mirar a otro lado, su paciencia se estaba agotando. Justo se topó en el piso inferior con la presencia de Haruno quien venía acompañada de Sai. Lo conocía pues el chico había sido su compañero desde hace algunos años. Vio como se sentó junto a la prima de Neji y la muchacha Ama.

De repente y tomándolo por sorpresa sintió algo pegajoso en su rostro, paso una mano por su mejilla y retiro restos de gelatina. Las carcajadas de Naruto no se hicieron esperar.

.-Hmp.- Tomó un tenedor y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza a la cara del rubio.

Sasuke ¡te pasas!.- Grito mientras tapaba su ojo izquierdo, el cual había recibió el impacto. El jugo de naranja voló e incluso Karin recibió algo de aquello.

.-¡Que te pasa imbécil!.- La pelirroja algo mas alterada de lo normal se paro, agarro la bandeja y la tiro en dirección al rubio. Un poco de eso también le llego a Ino, y no bastaron ni cinco minutos para que todo el comedor se viera envuelto en una "guerra de comida"

Algunas chicas gritaban e incluso se escondían bajo las mesas, los muchachos no contentos solo con tirar alimentos tomaban sillas que volaban de un piso a otro.

Hinata miraba atónita todo a su alrededor hasta que algo de tomate, cortesía de Tenten, le hizo salir de su trance. Sus patatas fritas volaron de vuelta como venganza para la castaña y comenzaron a reír tontamente.

Sakura recibía cosas de todos lados, en un momento Sai la tomó y de no ser porque la tiro al suelo una mesa habría impactado contra ella.

.-Gracias.- Dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente todavía en el piso, arriba del pelinegro. Entonces una mueca maligna apareció en su rostro y Sai sintió el jugo de frambuesas de la chica bañarlo por completo.

Todos y absolutamente todos los alumnos estaban impregnados en comida, las blusas ya no eran blancas, sino de colores extraños producto de mezclas improvisadas. El comedor lucía aún peor, paredes manchadas, pisos mojados, mesas al revés y sillas desordenadas por doquier.

.-Entonces... ¿el responsable?- Los chicos se miraban entre si, aún todos sucios la directora los tenía ahí para saber quien era el culpable.

.-Digan la verdad, fue Naruto directora.- Sasuke fulmino con la mirada a Karin.

.- ¿Es cierto lo que dice su compañera Uzumaki?- Naruto miro a la pelirroja y luego asintió.

.-Bien, a mi oficina.- Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando una voz la detuvo.

.- ¡Espere!- Miró a la pelirosa que desconocía.- Esto es injusto, todos somos responsables.- Su ceño estaba fruncido. Detestaba este tipo de situaciones.

.- ¿Tu nombre?- Tsunade alzo una ceja, encontraba curiosa a aquella jovencita.

.-Haruno, Sakura Haruno.- Los ojos celestes de la mujer chispearon, ahora si sabía de quien se trataba.

.-Bien, Haruno... ya que estas tan interesada en que no se cometan injusticias tu también vendrás a mi oficina con Uzumaki, castigados... los dos.- La pelirosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero no discutió el asunto.

Luego de aquel incidente y de la conversación con la directora Sakura se encontraba con una muy sonriente Hinata y Tenten que no paraba de ver la hora en su reloj.

El tiempo se les fue volando, entre ver los vestidos, zapatos y conversar de todo un poco dieron las 2:00 A.M.

la pelirosa durmió junto a Hinata y Tenten prefirió el sofá. Sin embargo la única que pudo dormir esa noche fue la chica de ojos perlas ya que sus dos acompañantes no paraban de pensar en lo sucedido durante el día.

La castaña ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos pensando que había plantado a Neji, se enojaría mucho, lo sabía. Y ahora si que no querría volver a saber de ella. Eso le atemorizaba ¿porque? porque la verdad era que lo amaba, no supo en que momento sucedió pero de lo único que estaba segura en su vida era de aquello. Una fina lagrima se deslizo por su mentón. Temía perderlo lo que era ilógico ya que ni siquiera lo tenía.

Los pensamientos de Sakura en cambio iban por dos rumbos muy diferentes, primero Sai. Al salir de su ultima clase caminaron hacía el comedor y no pudo creer lo que le propuso. "_Ven al baile conmigo"_ incluso al decir algo como eso parecía un robot, como si de verdad no quisiera hacerlo y aunque finalmente acepto aún no estaba del todo convencida y no terminaban de extrañarle ciertas actitudes de su compañero.

Y luego lo mas importante del día... su conversación con la directora. Luego de que hizo salir a Naruto de la oficina creyó que se molestaría por la actitud frente a todos, sin embargo paso algo muy diferente a lo esperado.

_.-Te felicito Sakura.- Rompió el silencio._

_.- ¿Porque?- Su actitud le resultaba confusa._

_.-Lo que hiciste ahora, por Naruto. Habla muy bien de ti... tanto así que me haces recordar a tu madre.- Los ojos verdes de Sakura impactaron de inmediato contra los de la mujer frente a ella.- Si, si... la conocí. Eres idéntica a ella ¿sabes?- A la pelirosa todavía le costaba hablar._

_.- ¿Co-como la conoció?- Unas ganas inmensas de llorar afloraron de repente, y ni siquiera sabía porque._

_.-Eso lo sabrás mas adelante niña, ahora ya es tarde.- Se acerco y tomó un mechon rosa de su cabello.- Buenas noches Sakura.- La aludida hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la estancia.- Que duermas bien... ahijada.- Lo último fue un susurro, una verdad que nadie mas que ella pudo escuchar.._

**_LO SIENTO MUCHO_, en serio, perdón. Es que tenía mis exámenes finales y ni tiempo me quedaba para escribir. Es mas acabo de terminar esto u.u pero en recompensa seguiré de inmediato con el otro y lo subo apenas termine, ósea, mañana. Espero me disculpen.**

**Un adelanto... en el otro cap si que se viene una buena pelea (adivinen de quien) dejen reviews n.n**


	5. Trabajo en equipo

Despertó mas temprano de lo normal, caminó hacia la ventana y allí se quedo un buen rato recordando la llamada de su tío.

_.-Madara.- Identifico el número en la pantalla._

_.-Sasuke ¿como estas?- Sabía perfectamente que toda aquella amabilidad de parte de su abuelo no era verdadera._

_.- ¿Que quieres?- Algo buscaba y para no hacer todo el trámite mas largo quiso andar sin rodeos._

_.-Bien, bien. El Domingo cuando fui a dejar los últimos papeles tuyos al colegio me encontré con una pequeña sorpresa.- El pelinegro pensó de inmediato en Sakura.- La hija de Haruno, Sasuke._

_.-Hmp._

_.-Digamos que la mocosa no se mostró muy... respetuosa.- Solo por su tono de voz Sasuke supo que el hombre estaba molesto.- Escucha, y escúchame bien porque no lo volveré a repetir Sasuke. Quiero ver a esa niña destruida.- Cada vez se escuchaba mas tenebroso.- No por mi, claro. Por ti... recuerda porque murieron tus padres, yo solo quie...-_

_.-Ya lo sé Madara.- Odiaba que le recordaran eso, ni el ni nadie tenían el derecho de hacerlo.- Adiós._

Su puño se cerro, y con fuerza desmedida impacto contra la pared mas cercana. Su abuelo había logrado su propósito, llenarlo nuevamente de odio, volver a vivir el dolor de perder a sus padres. Pero sobre todo recordar aquella venganza que desde ayer todavía la veía lejana. Eso hasta que apareció Sakura.

Sonrió. La primera vez que la vio en el comedor le llamó la atención de inmediato, su cabello, su piel, sus ojos y el brillo especial que la rodeaba lograron cautivarlo, incluso pensó en que podía ser su nueva conquista, estaba harto de que siempre fueran las mismas chicas. Sin embargo, la atracción no duró demasiado, saber su apellido fue suficiente para desechar aquellas ideas.

Su ceño se frunció. ¿Como había sido tan estúpido? ahora aquella muchacha no le provocaba mas que repudio, rechazo y algo de lastima por lo que se le venía. Porque si, el se encargaría de destruirla, de que sufriera tanto como el.

Faltaban algunos minutos para el inicio de clases y como si no fuera suficiente el que la pelirosa ocupara todos sus pensamientos durante la mañana la encontró justo cuando se disponía a entrar al salón.

Los dos pararon. Sakura desconfiada ya que no quería ir delante de el y Sasuke observándola fijamente.

.-Adelante.- A la chica le pareció que su voz cada vez se hacía mas profunda.

.-Gracias.- Lo miró por un milésima de segundo en que el pudo observarla mejor.

Llevaba su cabello rosa en una coleta alta y solo algunos mechones rebeldes caían sobre su rostro en el que a su parecer todavía se vislumbraban rasgos de niña. Nuevamente se deleito con el color de sus ojos esmeraldas que antes no había podido ver con mayor claridad.

Sakura trago saliva algo nerviosa por el momentáneo contacto visual. Sus piernas se activaron y paso el umbral de la puerta seguida muy de cerca por su compañero el cual captó nuevamente aquel aroma dulce que había sentido en su encuentro anterior.

.-Hola.- Ni siquiera notó la presencia de Sai.

.-Sai, hola.- Ahora no sabía si sus nervios se debían al Uchiha o al pobre Sai, se sentó a su lado y lo miró directamente.- ¿Como estas?

.-Bien ¿tu?- Sabía que trataba de ser amable, pero definitivamente no lograba sentirse cómoda junto a el.

.-Bien.- Y nuevamente volvía aquel silencio incómodo.

Unos segundos y el joven trato de revivir ese intento de conversación.

.-El viernes... ¿a que hora paso a recogerte?-

.- ¿Como a recogerme? Los chicos no pueden entrar a nuestro sector.- El pareció sonreír.

.-Esa noche es una excepción, entre otras... así que esta permitido.- A Sakura le pareció una buena idea.

.-Genial, entonces a las nueve.- Aún así no se sentía del todo segura.- pero espérame en informaciones, te vas a perder en mi sector.- Era solo una excusa, ambos lo sabían pero ninguno contradijo lo dicho.

Y así los primeros días de colegio pasaron en completa normalidad, lo que no sabía ninguno de aquellos jóvenes es que esa noche muchas cosas cambiarían. Ya era viernes, y todos estaban hartos de las clases, para su suerte ahora estaban en la última. Educación física.

.-Todos en grupo por favor.- Kakashi les dio un momento y ya estaban organizados.- Bien, pasaré lista.

.-Sakura.- Los nombres iban pasando y Naruto no pudo contenerse, necesitaba hablar algo, cualquier cosa.- ¿Vas al baile?- La pelirosa miraba hacia al frente, no tenía intenciones de seguir limpiando las sala de artes por dos semanas mas.

.-Shh, Naruto.- Esos días, sin embargo le habían servido para acercarse mas a su compañero. Para hacerla incluso llorar de la risa con las idioteces que solía hacer.

.-¿Es un no?- El rubio solo sentía curiosidad.- Oh, ¿acaso no te ha invitado nadie?.- Sasuke, al otro lado de Naruto escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

.-Si voy. Sai me ha invitado.- Eso fue suficiente para que el Uchiha sonriera, quizás no sería tan malo si hiciera una aparición.

.- ¡Genial! Porque el amargado de Sasuke no irá, ¿a que es un idiota?- A la muchacha se le salió una carcajada, inmediatamente se tapo la boca.

.-Cállate.- La orden del pelinegro inmediatamente borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Y es que el chico no tenía intenciones de ser castigado también.

.- ¿Perdón?- Sakura aún no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

.-Hmp.- Sentía como la rabia le consumía, se cruzó de brazos y murmuró algunas maldiciones contra el chico.

Luego se sentaron en el suelo, Naruto seguía en medio y como si no pasará nada hablaba sobre todo un poco ignorando que sus acompañantes se estaban matando con la mirada.

.- ¡Presente profesor!- Se paró de inmediato y Sasuke también lo hizo ya que el joven Uzumaki era uno de lo últimos en la lista por lo que la clase comenzaría luego.

.- Párate.- Lo miró desde el suelo, claro que se pararía pero no por que el se lo dijera.

.- ¿¡Pero quien mierda te crees para darme ordenes!?- Ya todos se encontraban de pie, por lo que en medio de la masa de gente pasaban desapercibidos.

Sin nada de amabilidad Sasuke se agacho, la tomo por lo brazos y la levanto de golpe, acerco su rostro al de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos.

.-Cuida esa boca Haruno, ¿que diría tu madre?- Sonrió macabramente y se alejo de allí.

Sakura apretó los puños con toda su fuerza y se resistió a atacar al Uchiha por la espalda para molerlo a golpes. Se prometió que de tener oportunidad se vengaría por lo reciente.

.-Bien, lo que espero de nuestro primer día es trabajo en equipo. Hoy no serán evaluados, solo será un ensayo para lo que les espera el lunes, donde la actividad si tendrá calificación.- Luego, el profesor procedió a entregar un folleto por grupo.- Lean eso, cualquier duda me consultan. Por cierto, todos al patio de actividades, no usaremos el gimnasio hoy.

.- ¿Que es esto?- Naruto tenía el papel en sus manos y lo daba vuelta a todos lados para saber de que se trataba. Sasuke se lo quito.

.-Lo tienes al revés.- Miró el papel y levanto una ceja, se trataba de un circuito.

.-Dámelo.- Sakura lo tomó.- Ohh, genial.- Dijo irónicamente.- Bien, son 3 etapas. En cada una hay una bandera que tenemos que conseguir de distintas maneras.

.- ¡Es fácil!- Naruto ya iba donde el profesor para ofrecerse de voluntario cuando la voz de Sakura lo detuvo.

.-Si, claro.- Rodó los ojos.- Escuchen. Dos de los integrantes deben servir como "transporte", es decir tienen que cargar al tercero por cada etapa hasta que logré la bandera.

.-Tú serás la carga.- A la joven no le gusto para nada como el pelinegro se dirigió a ella, pero debía admitir que tenía la razón.

.- ¡Vamos!- El rubio tomó a Sakura en brazos y salió corriendo.- ¡Hay que prepararse!- Logró escuchar el Uchiha junto con la risa de Sakura.

.- ¡Karin deberías adelgazar!- Suigetsu apenas podía con la pelirroja en su espalda.

.- ¡Trata de correr bueno para nada!- Finalmente el joven la soltó y ella tocó el suelo.- ¡Idiota, así no ganaremos nada!- Le grito justo en su oído.

.- ¡Me dejaste sordo vaca de mierda!- Se sentó y vio pasar a Naruto con la pelirosa en sus brazos seguidos por Sasuke.

.- ¡Ya, Naruto!- Dijo entre risas y el chico la soltó. El pelinegro los alcanzo.

.-Será fácil, ¡no pesas nada Sakura! Mira Sasuke, tómala.- La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos. ¿En serio Naruto pensaba que..?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el Uchiha se acerco y con solo un brazo le rodeo la cintura, acercándola a el y posteriormente levantándola, dejando sus rostros a una misma altura. Inconscientemente sus manos de apoyaron en los hombros del chico. Lo miró un instante y no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios delgados que parecían inmensamente suaves.

.-Aceptable.- Abruptamente la bajó y el calor emanado por ese pequeño cuerpo se desprendió de el al momento de soltarla.

¿Aceptable? Sakura estaba apunto de contraatacar cuando Naruto la interrumpió.

.- ¡Vamos a ganar!- El rubio parecía mas feliz que nunca.

.-Naruto, esto no es una competencia.- Luego de la aclaración de Sasuke leyeron las instrucciones y comenzaron con el ensayo.

.-No, no.- Soltó las piernas de la pelirosa que iba cargando en su espalda.

.- ¿Que pasa ahora Uchiha?- Estaba cansada, al parecer nada le agradaba a su compañero y para su mala suerte la primera y tercera etapa era con el.

.-No puedo escalar así.- Miro la red por un instante y luego a Sakura.- Ven.- Tomó sus brazos e hizo que los pasara por detrás de su cuello, la agarró firme por la cintura.- Súbete.- Ordeno.

.- ¿!Que!?- La posición no era para nada _decente_ por decirlo de manera suave.

.-Así es más fácil, tus piernas no me molestarán.- Contesto de mala gana.

.-Vamos Sakura, es verdad.- Susurró Naruto como si temiera que la chica se enojara.

.-Bien, no me vas a soltar desgraciado.- Apoyo sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro.

.-Hmp.- Sin esfuerzo alguno la levanto y ella enredo las piernas en su cintura.- Agárrate bien.- Pero la muchacha se negaba a "abrazarlo" o algo parecido, aunque corriera riesgo no lo haría jamás, su orgullo se lo impedía.

.-Trata de correr.- Dijo Naruto y Sasuke lo hizo a una velocidad que para Sakura era descomunal.

.-Mierda ¡agárrate!- Como la joven no se apoyaba en el su cuerpo hacía contrapeso, por lo que en algunos segundos se fueron hacia adelante quedando en el suelo.

.-Ouch.- Sentía el peso de Sasuke arriba de su cuerpo, movió un poco las piernas ya que se sentía incómoda.

.-Te dije que te agarraras.- Sintió a la chica removerse bajo el.

.-Te dije que no me soltaras.- Ahora tenía las piernas entre medio de las de Sasuke.

.-No te solté, molesta.- El apodo hizo que Sakura despertará, creyó que era la mejor oportunidad para cobrarle el encuentro anterior donde el Uchiha se atrevió a mencionar a su madre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces levanto su rodilla que impacto contra la zona _frágil _del joven, el cual cayó a su lado sujetando su entrepierna.

.-Hijo de puta.- Lo miró por última vez y se levantó.

.- !Ama, Uzumaki!.- El profesor los llamó y ambos aparecieron juntos con sus equipos.- Bien, les toca.

.-Suerte Tenten.- Dijo Sakura amablemente aunque en el fondo sabía que no la necesitaría puesto que luego del incidente con Sasuke no habían vuelto a ensayar, estaban perdidos.

.-Gracias.- Neji la miró y solo eso basto para que subiera a su espalda algo avergonzada.

Por su parte Sakura hizo lo mismo, aunque de mala gana. Los cuatro ya estaban en la partida cuando el silbato sonó.

Sasuke era evidentemente muy rápido, incluso cargando a la pelirosa. Corrió los 70 metros con una velocidad récord dejó a su acompañante en el suelo y Sakura siguió con los 20 metros restantes tomando la primera bandera donde Naruto la esperaba. Se montó en su espalda y cuando iban por la mitad de las vallas Rock Lee empezaba ese circuito cargando a Tenten. El joven era rápido, pero Naruto mucho mas ágil, por lo que siguieron con cierta ventaja. El trabajo del rubio ya había acabado y era el turno de la Haruno para saltar las últimas barreras que se interponían en su camino. Saltó la valla final y sintió un dolor en su tobillo izquierdo. Cayo de rodillas pero de inmediato se puso de pie y siguió corriendo donde la esperaba el pelinegro.

Para sorpresa de todos Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y ella enredo sus piernas en sus caderas.

.- ¿Que te paso?.- Podía ver su cara de dolor.

.-Sigue.- Dijo mordiendo su labio, le dolía pero no quería perjudicar a su grupo, o mas bien a Naruto.

Corrió de vuelta hacia donde habían empezado y nuevamente pasó por esos 70 metros, sin embargo al finalizar se dirigió a la red. Había podido correr con Sakura porque la sujetaba por la cintura, pero ahora no podría escalar si ella no ponía de su parte ya que sus manos estarían ocupadas.

De todos modos trato de hacerlo. No llego ni siquiera a la mitad ya que se le hacía imposible.

.-Agárrate Haruno.- Detestaba que le diera ordenes. Vio como Neji se aproximaba.- No seas molesta.- Frunció su ceño, en vez de mejorar las cosas el chico solo lograba enojarla mas.

El equipo de Tenten ya prácticamente estaba a su lado, Sasuke volvió a intentarlo pero definitivamente no podría. Ahora Neji comenzaba a escalar con Tenten en la misma posición que ellos, sin embargo con la castaña aferrada al cuerpo de su compañero.

.-Mierda.- El Hyuga le ganaría, siempre competía con el aunque nunca tenía posibilidades, al parecer ahora sería el vencedor. Miró a Naruto que se aproximaba, en su rostro podía notar la desilusión.

.-Sakura.- Dentro de su exasperación ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que por primera vez la llamaba por su nombre.

La chica se fijo en el rubio que se veía desolado, sintió culpabilidad y algo dentro de ella se activo.

.-Bien.- Se abrazo a Sasuke y este se puso mas serio de lo normal. De inmediato comenzó a escalar, Neji le llevaba algo de ventaja pero el era mucho mas rápido, poniendo casi todo de si lo pasó olímpicamente y llego arriba. Bajó las escaleras y dejó que su compañera tomara el tercer y último banderín.

Naruto los esperaba, se abalanzo hacia los jóvenes y los abrazo amistosamente.

.-Ya, basta.- Todos alrededor miraban el encuentro lo que a Sasuke le incomodó.

Dejo a Sakura en el suelo y esta se quejo.

.- ¿Que te paso?.- Naruto de inmediato se agacho para ver su tobillo.

.-Creo que caí mal.- El rubio la ayudo a sentarse y el círculo alrededor de ellos se abrió dando paso la profesor.

.-Vaya, vaya... el equipo 7.- Los observó detenidamente.- Felicitaciones, han sido los primeros. Esto es lo que llamo trabajo en equipo.- Miró a Sasuke y luego a Sakura.- Señorita, será mejor que vaya a enfermería.

Paso un brazo por el cuello de Naruto y se levanto. Para sorpresa de todos Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos y la alzó.

.-Hmp, yo la llevo.

.- ¿Porque?.- Inevitablemente Sakura desconfiaba, estaba en todo su derecho.

.-Porque somos un equipo.- Y sin mas la llevo lejos de allí con Naruto a su lado.


	6. Situaciones incomodas

.-No esperaba menos de ti.- Sasuke por primera vez levanto la vista hacia Naruto quien no había parado de mirarlo y sonreír tontamente por los últimos minutos.

.- ¿A que te refieres?- Sus ojos ahora volaron hacia la pared de en frente, el Uzumaki a veces lograba ponerlo nervioso e incómodo con sus extrañezas.

.-Lo de Sakura.- Suspiro y fijo la vista al frente, al igual que el pelinegro.- Sabes... todos allá afuera se sorprendieron porque solo ven lo que aparentas, pero yo no, se que atrás de toda esa postura de soy el chico rudo.- Puso su voz mas ronca.- esta mi amigo. No eres una mala persona, un poco estúpido si, y bueno, antisocial, amargado y algo presumido. ¡Ouch!- Se quejo cuando recibió un golpe en su cabeza, cortesía del Uchiha.

.-Hmp.

.-Se me olvidaba que violento también.- Los labios de Sasuke se elevaron un poco, mostrando una leve sonrisa, Naruto realmente era un idiota.- En fin, me pones contento. Aunque no es para menos, si no fueras una persona espectacular jamás serías amigo de Naruto Uzumaki.- El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco.

.-Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.- La curva de sus labios seguía intacta.- No sé como puedo juntarme contigo, perdedor.- Le encantaba molestar a su amigo, aunque ahora solo lo hizo para salir de aquella situación, lograba intimidarlo saber lo mucho que lo conocía el rubio.

.-Oh, vamos Sasukito, di que me quieres.- Su imitación de las porristas logró una mirada fulminante de parte del pelinegro, aunque, en el fondo, le hizo algo de gracia.

.- ¿Ustedes vienen con Haruno?- Tan ensimismados estaban en su conversación que no notaron que la enfermera del colegio ya había salido de su sala.

.-Si, nosotros.- Naruto habló cuando Sasuke ya estaba de pie.- ¿Como esta?

.-Bien, solo un esguince, nada grave. Pueden pasar a verla y llevársela.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho.

Los dos jóvenes entraron por la puerta de donde provino la enfermera, allí en una camilla sentada se encontraba Sakura.

.- ¿Como estas?- Naruto de inmediato corrió hacía su compañera.

.- ¡Naruto!- Sonrió y fijo su vista en el marco de la puerta, su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato al ver apoyado ahí al Uchiha.- Yo, bi-bien.- Volvió a mirar al chico rubio.- Esta algo hinchado, pero la enfermera dijo que con hielo pasará.- Trató de ponerse de pie pero Naruto la intercepto.

.-Espera, te ayudo.- Paso en brazo por su cintura para que la chica pasará uno por su cuello.

.-Gracias, pero deja sacar esa bolsa, me la dio...- Sasuke se adelanto y sin mas tomó aquel paquete, miró dentro curioso. Era gel helado, supuso que sería para la hinchazón.- Bien, vamos.- Suspiro resignada.

X

Por todo el trayecto entre los pasillos del colegio muchos fijaron su vista en los tres jóvenes que por ahí caminaban, algunos curiosos, otros enternecidos y otras con algo de envidia por ver a la pelirosa junto a los dos chicos más guapos del lugar.

.- ¡Hey, donde creen que van!- Se devolvieron, habían pensado que no les dirían nada si entraban sin mas al sector femenino.

.-Vamos a dejar a nuestra compañera a su cuarto, esta convaleciente.- Dijo Naruto haciendo un leve puchero.

.-Saben perfectamente que no pueden entrar.- El guardia se cruzó de brazos.

.-Chicos, en serio puedo llegar sola.- Sakura no quería meterlos en un lío, sobre todo a Naruto, aunque de todas formas el Uchiha extrañamente había sido amable con ella.

.-No.- La voz de Sasuke sonó intimidante.- No puedes caminar.- Miró al guardia, ¿quien se creía para negarle algo a el? Lo tomó como un desafío, y en menos de dos segundos detecto como el hombre se ponía evidentemente nervioso.

.-Us-ustedes saben el reglamento.- Su voz cada ves era mas débil. La presencia del pelinegro lo intimidaba, era un Uchiha y el un simple guardia.

Naruto se puso serio, de verdad estaba preocupado por la pelirosa, mientras que ella se veía angustiada por la situación. Sasuke fijo sus ojos en el guardia, en menos de un minuto los dejaría pasar, lo sabía.

.-Bien, bien. Si ustedes no le cue-cuentan a nadie pa-pasen.- Expulso todo el aire contenido cuando el Uchiha lo liberó de su mirada.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y sin previo aviso la tomó en sus brazos.

.- ¿Que haces?- Su sonrojo era evidente.

.-No puedes subir las escaleras.- Dijo como si fuera obvio y comenzó a caminar.

La joven se sintió incómoda en sus brazos, pero no porque se sentía mal allí, si no por todo lo contrario.

.- ¡Gracias!- Grito Naruto al pobre hombre cuando ya se habían alejado unos metros.

x

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando Sasuke la deposito en su cama. Vio como sus compañeros examinaban su cuarto.

.-Esperaba algo más... ¿rosa?- Los comentarios del Uzumaki nunca eran muy acertados.

.-La otra semana traeré cosas para decorar Naruto, y por cierto, no serán rosas.- Dijo mientras tomaba el control de la televisión y la encendía.

.- ¡Hey!- El grito del rubio alerto a sus acompañantes.- ¡Un Nintendo Wii!.- Corrió hacía el dichoso aparato mientras que el pelinegro susurraba algunas maldiciones contra su amigo. Sabía lo que se venía ahora.

.- Naruto, nos vamos.- Tomó al chico de un hombro y lo arrastró hacia la puerta.

.- ¡Espera!- Comenzó un forcejeo donde Sasuke trataba de llevarse al rubio mientras que este pataleaba para liberarse y alcanzar la Nintendo.

Sakura, quien veía la escena desde su lecho no pudo evitar sonreír. Se le hacía demasiado cómica la situación, hasta que no pudo más y unas carcajadas se soltaron sin previo aviso.

x

Llevaban ahí aproximadamente una hora. La pelirosa acostada encima de su cama mientras hielo reposaba en su tobillo. Miraba a los dos jóvenes quienes no paraban de jugar como niños, aunque claro uno de los dos más emocionado que el otro.

Naruto no paraba de gritar, saltar, reír y empujar a Sasuke el cual se vio obligado a quedarse junto a el. Siempre era lo mismo, el rubio trataba de competir contra el pero nunca podía ganarle, sin embargo nunca perdía el entusiasmo.

.-Me voy.- Dijo mientras dejaba el mando en el suelo.

.-Sasuke no ¡Sakura dile que no se vaya!- La pelirosa lo miró por un momento, se fijo en lo ancha que era su espalda y lo fuerte que se veían su brazos. Recordó inconcientemente cuando estuvo entre ellos.

Se sonrojó y rápidamente vio a otro lado.

.-Déjalo Naruto.- No pretendía rogarle.

.-Bien, me voy contigo. Adiós Sakura.- Caminaron hacia la puerta y el Uzumaki se devolvió.- Nos vemos en el baile por cierto.- Dijo mostrando una perfecta sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

¿El baile?

.- ¡El baile!- Lo había olvidado por completo. Miró su reloj en la mesita de noche y vio que faltaban algunos minutos para las seis de la tarde.

Dio un suspiro y miró su tobillo; la hinchazón había desaparecido.

Suspiro nuevamente, un pequeño puchero se dibujo en sus labios. Tenía la esperanza de que esa pudiera ser la excusa perfecta para no asistir al baile. Sinceramente con el paso de los días todo el ánimo de ir se había esfumado.

Recordó su compromiso con Sai; le incomodaba un poco su presencia, pero ella no era el tipo de persona que prometía algo y no lo cumplía, es mas, detestaba a ese tipo de gente. Se termino por convencer cuando pensó en Tenten, hizo que se probara centenares de vestidos contra su voluntad. Dio el último y más extenso suspiro.

Definitivamente tendría que ir.

x

Observó el vestido dorado que yacía en su cama y luego fijo sus ojos en su propio reflejo, frente al espejo.

Las chicas quizás se molestarían por no llevar el atuendo que ellas habían elegido, sin embargo le parecía demasiado dramático. Al contrario del strapless negro que llevaba ahora, era sobrio y pasaría desapercibida.

Paso sus dedos por el cinto que formaba una rosa, justo en su cintura, delineándola perfectamente. Pensó que el color le favorecía, hacía que su piel contrastara y se viera aún más blanca. Sus piernas estaban descubiertas, el vestido era algo corto, pero como ella no era demasiado alta le centava bien.

Delineo sus ojos negros, aplico sombra del mismo color y encrespó sus pestañas. No pondría tanto énfasis en el vestuario, pero si en su maquillaje. Sonrió satisfecha, sus ojos esmeraldas resaltaban notoriamente. Aplico gloss rosa en los labios, los cuales ahora se veían mas gruesos. Tomo la mitad superior de su cabello y lo ató atrás, levantándolo un poco para destacar su rostro el cual había quedado descubierto. Formó aún más sus ondas naturales, dejó algunos cabellos rebeldes adelante, los que llegaban a su cintura y otros atrás cubriendo un poco su espalda.

.- ¿Sakura?- La voz que provenía detrás de su puerta la alertó.

.- ¿Tenten?- Reconoció de inmediato a la castaña.- ¡Pasa!- Dijo algo más fuerte.

La chica se materializo en su habitación, Sakura sonrió.

.- ¡Hey, te ves genial!- Corrió y le dio un abrazo.

.-Gracias.- Dijo algo nerviosa. Llevaba un vestido rosa, bastante suave. La parte de sus pechos la cubrían dos triangulitos, los cuales se afirmaban en cadenas finas de color dorado que pasaban hacía su espalda. Bajo su busto, diversas cadenas iguales que esas se ceñían, destacando la parte superior de la castaña, ya que hacía abajo la tela era suelta, llegando justo arriba de sus rodillas.

.-Pero no te has maquillado, ni peinado.- Vio que llevaba los mismos moñitos de solía usar todos los días.

.-No, no, así esta bien.- Dijo algo sonrojada.

.-Claro que no, ven.- La tomó de un brazo he hizo que se sentara en su cama.- Bien, esto será simple.- Sabía que la chica, por alguna razón, no quería arreglarse demasiado, por lo que no trabajaría mucho en ella.

Soltó su cabello y se sorprendió al notar que sus ondas llegaban un poco más arriba de la mitad de su espalda, mas largo de lo que imaginó claramente. Decidió alisarlo, así se vería aún más extenso. Tomó un cintillo dorado, el que ella habría usado con el otro vestido, y lo deslizo por la cabeza de Tenten, dejando su rostro totalmente descubierto.

.-Bien.- La castaña quiso mirarse en el espejo, pero Sakura la intercepto.- Todavía no.- Dijo riendo un poco.- Solo un poco mas.- Finalizó aplicando sombras en tonos cafés y aplicando su mismo gloss rosa.- Bien, listo.

Tenten se paró en seguida y miró su reflejo. Sonrió algo nerviosa.

.-Gracias Sakura.- Se veía diferente, _muy_ diferente.- Hey.- Volteó a ver a la pelirosa.- Cambiaste tu vestido.

.- Si, el otro era algo... hum, era demasiado.- Finalizo encontrando la palabra precisa.- Pero vamos, Sai me debe estar esperando abajo.- Tomó los tacones negros y se los puso rápidamente.- ¡Apura!- Dijo riendo.

x

.- Se esta tardando.- Llevaban alrededor de diez minutos en informaciones.

.-Ya va a llegar.- Dijo la castaña mientras se fijaba en una pareja que pasaba frente a ella.

Sonrió con tristeza.

.- ¡Sakura!- Ambas voltearon y vieron a Hinata.

Iban a acercarse cuando se fijaron en quienes la acompañaban.

Tomada del brazo de su primo, con Uchiha y Naruto a su otro costado. Todos se detuvieron frente a frente, pero nadie dijo nada.

.- Hinata.- Fue Sakura quien rompió la tensión, o al menos eso fue lo que trató de hacer.-Estas hermosa.

.- Gra-gracias.- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.- Tu también te ves muy bonita.- Hubo una breve pausa.-¡Tenten!- Exclamó de repente la joven.

Los ojos de todos se dirigieron a la aludida, que estaba algo apartada del grupo. Esta abrió los ojos y el pánico reflejado en su rostro era notorio.

Mordió su labio con nerviosismo, pensaba que podía pasar desapercibida.

.- ¿Esta guapísima no es cierto?- Dijo la pelirosa tomando a su amiga y acercándola casi a la fuerza.

En ese momento, e inevitablemente, Tenten fijo sus ojos en Neji. Estaba aterrada por su posible reacción, sabía que se enfadaría porque ella iba al baile. Se arrepintió de inmediato cuando lo hizo, el chico le dirigió una mirada profunda, que logró traspasarla.

Iba a tener problemas.

.- Te ves muy li-linda Tenten.- Miró a Hinata, y le sonrió en agradecimiento. Su compañera llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico, con escote corazón, ajustado y que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos.

.- Tu estas muy gu-guapa Hinata.

.- ¡Sakura!- Naruto se acerco y levanto a la pelirosa con un abrazo.- ¿Estas mejor?- Ni siquiera dejo responder a la joven.- Seguro que si, con un enfermero como yo quien no mejora rápido.- Dijo moviendo sugestivamente las cejas de arriba hacía abajo.- Por cierto, estas muy bonita... aunque.- Soltó a Sakura y se dirigió a Tenten, tomándola sin vergüenza alguna por la cintura.- Debo decir que esta chica esta preciosa.

La castaña se sonrojo a mas no poder ¿desde cuando Uzumaki se dirigía a ella? y peor aún, de esa forma.

.- En serio, hoy te ves guapísima.- Neji apretó los puños.- No digo que solo hoy, es decir, siempre, pero hoy mas. Es que bueno, tampoco te veo mucho, pero estas muy linda hoy, ósea.- La respiración del Hyuga se estaba acelerando cada vez mas.- No porque no te hable es que te encuentre fea, digo, nunca se había dado, aunque tampoco lo había pensado... digo tu siempre allá, y yo aquí, es decir yo también allá, pero es una forma de decir.- Neji perdía la paciencia mientras veía las manos de Naruto sobre la castaña.- No quiero que me malinterpretes, pero eres...

.- Ya basta.- La voz de Sasuke resonó por la estancia.- Vámonos ya.- El Hyuga expulsó todo el aire contenido cuando el rubio soltó a Tenten.

.- Bien, solo porque milagrosamente viniste te haré caso.- Dijo Naruto mientras se ubicaba nuevamente junto a su amigo.- ¡Vámonos todos juntos!.- Gritó alegre.

Al parecer el Uzumaki era el único que no encontraba extraña e incómoda aquella situación.

**Lo siento mucho, se que me tardé demasiado, pero me fui de vacaciones y no tenía acceso a internet u.u llegué hace unas horas terminé el cap y subi de inmediato, así que comenzaré de inmediato con el otro. Espero les guste y dejen reviews (L)**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**


	7. Encuentros clandestinos

.-Mi padre vino, y bueno, tenía que hablar con el.- Ya habían llegado al jardín trasero del colegio, ahí se desarrollaba la fiesta, junto a la alberca.

.-Esta bien Sai, te entiendo.- El pelinegro la había alcanzado justo antes de entrar por el arco de globos blancos, los cuales daban la bienvenida a la reunión.- Ahora vamos.- Sonrió para convencerlo de que no le importaba el percance.

Tomó su brazo y se adentraron bajo el arco, antes de pasar un hombre algo mayor los fotografió y murmuró algo como "que bonita pareja" la pelirosa rodó los ojos y se apresuró.

.-Vaya.- Los dos miraron el lugar, se notaba que habían trabajado en el.

Al final, junto a la gran piscina y arriba de una tarima se encontraba un DJ, a sus dos costados estaba la iluminación que llegaba a cada rincón del recinto. Alrededor de la alberca, la cual cambiaba de color a cada segundo habían muchos chicos bailando y disfrutando de la ocasión. Finalmente y algo mas alejado, junto a los matorrales y árboles que rodeaban ese lugar del colegio habían mesas largas con diversas cosas para comer, una que otra cascada de chocolate, jugos naturales, canapés y un sin fin de alimentos mas.

.-Esta genial.- Dijo Sakura.- Pensé que era algo más, no sé, protocolar.

.-Esa es la idea de la directora, pero digamos que los alumnos nunca están muy de acuerdo.- Avanzaron a las mesas, también habían sillas por lo que la pelirosa tomó asiento.- ¿Te traigo algo?

.-Un jugo estaría bien.- Su acompañante se alejo y Sakura aprovecho para observar por donde había entrado. Tan ensimismada estuvo con Sai que se olvido completamente de Tenten, ahora no tenía idea donde podría encontrarse, había mucha gente.

.- ¿A quien ves?- Sai la asustó y dio un pequeño salto.- Perdón, es que no me dijiste de que lo querías.

.-Oh, frambuesa.- Dijo un poco mas tranquila.

En otro lugar de la fiesta, y por el contrario, no muy tranquilo se encontraban cinco jóvenes.

.- ¿Lo trajiste o no?- El Uchiha ya se estaba impacientando.

.-Si, pero no.- Sasuke se acercó al rubio y lo tomó por el cuello, su paciencia tenía un límite.- ¡Hey! si esta, pero no lo traje, suéltame, ya te lo doy.- Lo liberó bruscamente.- Y tan planchadito que estaba.- Paso las manos por su terno.

.-Hmp.

.-Escucha, vine por la mañana, deje unas cuantas botellas allí.- Apuntó unos matorrales.

.-Bien.- Y sin más se alejó del grupo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los que quedaron, hasta que Tenten no aguanto mas.

.-Tengo que irme, iré a buscar a Sakura.- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, en dos segundos se esfumo del lugar.

Neji tomó a su prima por los hombros y la empujo hacía Naruto.

.-Escucha, cuídala, vuelvo en seguida.- También desapareció. Jamás habría dejado a Hinata a la custodia de Naruto, su idea era que ningún chico se acercara a ella y conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de la Hyuga hacía el rubio, pero debía hablar con Tenten y por otro lado confiaba en que la estupidez de Naruto fuera suficiente para que nunca se diera cuenta de que sentía su prima por el. Hasta el momento, por lo menos, eso no había fallado.

.-Pero que les pasa a todos, ¡es una fiesta!- El Uzumaki sonrió y notó a su compañera algo extraña.- ¿Te sucede algo?- Consultó acercándose mas de la cuenta.

.-N-No, no.- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la cercanía del rubio.

.- ¿Segura? estas algo colorada.- Puso sus manos en las mejillas de la joven.- Quizá tengas fiebre.- Su ojos mostraban preocupación, y sin mas acerco su rostro al de Hinata, juntado su frente con la suya.- Hey, si que tienes un poco de temperatura.

La pobre muchacha ahora temblaba por el contacto tan cercano de su enamorado, de repente y en un impulso dirigió su mirada hacía la del Uzumaki.

X

.- Tenten- La tomó por el brazo.

.- ¡Suéltame!- Trato de resistirse, pero finalmente se rindió. Sabía que contra el jamás podría.

.- Escucha, en una hora en tu cuarto, pobre de ti que desobedezcas de nuevo.- Miró a todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie los viera.- Bien, solo eso.- La beso bruscamente y se fue.

Suspiró, ahora tendría que encontrarse con el si o si.

X

.-Sobre los negocios no sé mucho.- Llevaban un rato ahí, y Sai no dejaba de preguntarle sobre su familia. Cosa que le incomodaba en cierta medida.

.- ¿No?- Se aproximo demasiado y la joven en un impulso se alejo de inmediato.

.-Sai, necesito ir al baño.- Estuvo parada en menos de un segundo.- Vuelvo en seguida.- Y camino lo mas rápido que pudo.

No entendía el interés de su compañero, y menos aún el porque parecía tan bien informado sobre los negocios de su padre, era como si supiese incluso mas que ella. Pudo darse cuenta que solo preguntaba por el señor Haruno, en cambio ni siquiera mencionó a su mamá. Nombró algunas empresas en las que sabía que su familia estaba involucrada, no falló en una sola. No era tonta, sabía perfectamente que era algo sospechoso.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó lo alejada que se encontraba de la fiesta. Ciertamente no iba al baño, solo fue una escusa, pero tampoco pretendía perderse.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a volver, pero un ruido extraño la alerto.

Su sentido común le decía que siguiera el sonido de la música y volviera a la fiesta, mas sus instintos la impulsaban al lugar de donde provino el crujir de una botella quebrándose.

A paso lento y cuidadoso avanzó por el pasto húmedo. Algunos matorrales y árboles formaban un sitio bastante íntimo.

Pronto sintió como su respiración se acompañaba de otra, por lo que su paso se apresuro aún mas. Se asomó y distinguió una figura masculina a los pies de un árbol.

Se acercó, solo quería asegurarse que el extraño estuviera bien. Eso, hasta que el joven levanto la mirada, mirada que podría reconocer en cualquier parte.

.-Haruno.- La pelirosa abrió los ojos como platos, era el Uchiha. Estaba ahí, rodeado de algunas botellas que seguramente eran de alcohol.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, atenta a cualquier movimiento.

.-Hmp.-

Apenas vio las intenciones del pelinegro cuando se ponía de pie, dio la vuelta y corrió a más no poder.

.-Mierda.- Gruñó en el suelo. ¿Quien podría correr con tacos?- ¡Auch!- Sasuke la había levantado bruscamente.- ¡Ay!- La estampo contra un tronco.

Definitivamente nunca antes se había quejado de manera tan seguida.

Estaba a punto de soltar algunas maldiciones contra el muchacho cuando sorpresivamente su cuello se vio rodeado por la mano de Sasuke.

.- ¿Que haces aquí?- Pudo sentir el halito alcohólico del pelinegro debido a su cercanía. Eso y su aspecto desaliñado lograron intimidarla. Apretó aún mas el agarre de su cuello.- No te voy a preguntar dos veces.-

.- Na-nada- Dijo apenas en un murmullo. Sus pequeñas manos rodearon la de Sasuke en un intento de que suavizara la presión, apenas podía respirar.- Déjame.- Cerro los ojos con fuerza. Tenía mucho miedo.

.- ¿Para que, para que vayas a delatarme?- Ella seguía sin mirarlo.

.-No, no.- Todos sus dichos parecían suplicas o gemidos apenas audibles.

.-Mírame.- Pero la joven se negaba a abrir los ojos.- Mírame.- Gruñó y la zamarreo un poco.- Bien.- Suspiró cuando nuevamente se encontró con aquellos orbes esmeraldas.- ¿Porque tendría que creerte?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Era increíble como el Uchiha lograba hacerla pasar de una emoción a otra tan rápidamente. Ahora tenía rabia, ¿quien se creía ese imbécil?

.-Escúchame idiota.- Tomó el cuello de su camisa y acerco su rostro al de ella violentamente.- No soy ninguna soplona y si hay algo que me importa poco en este maldito lugar eres tu.

.-Escucha tu Haruno.- Libero su cuello y ahora la tomó por lo hombros, presionándola con mas fuerza contra el árbol, aún así la pelirosa no lo soltó.- Se que no te importo niña estúpida, pero también se que no dudarías en joderme. No tengo porque confiar en ti.

.- ¡Pero es que no me escuchas imbécil!- Levanto la voz.- ¿!Eres sordo o retardado maldito idiota!?¡NO ME IMPORTAS!- No supo como, quizás fue la adrenalina del momento o el hecho de que Sasuke suavizara su fuerza, pero ahora el que estaba contra el árbol era el.

.- Basta.- Su tono de voz era normal, al contrario del de los gritos estruendosos de la pelirosa.- Haruno...- Su paciencia de estaba agotando.- Hmp.- Ahora era ella quien lo zamarreaba tomada de su camisa.

Cerró los ojos, suspiro y los abrió de nuevo. Había sido suficiente.

La tomó por los hombros y la alejo lo suficiente para que el quedara libre de aquel tronco, apenas hubo una distancia prudente una de sus manos bajó rodeando por completo la diminuta cintura de la chica y la otra subió hasta su nuca atrayéndola a el nuevamente.

.-Basta Haruno.- La muchacha enmudeció. Sus frentes estaban juntas y ella juró haber visto algunos destellos rojos en los ojos de Sasuke, seguramente por el alcohol.- Basta.- Y repentinamente unió sus labios con los de ella.

Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió de pies a cabeza y un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Sakura. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke rodeándola por completo, junto con un leve cosquilleo que le perturbaba, pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba atrayente. El pelinegro por su parte movía sus labios furiosamente sobre los de la muchacha, sentía el calor que ese pequeño cuerpo emanaba y nunca pensó que el encuentro podría resultarle tan excitante.

Y es que Sakura no solo tenía un olor delicioso, ahora también sabía que tenía un sabor inigualable. Apenas correspondía el pasional beso, incluso le daba pequeños golpes en su pecho que cada vez se tornaban mas débiles.

.- N-no.- Dijo apenas, y contra su voluntad alejo sus carnosos labios de los del muchacho.

La interrupción no duró más de una milésima de segundo. Ejerciendo presión en su nuca Sasuke se encargo de retomar aquel demandante beso. Sin embargo, el quería mas y luego de morder el labio de la chica se adentro con su lengua saboreándola por completo.

Ya no podía resistirse mas, los labios del Uchiha la estaban derritiendo y definitivamente su fuerza de voluntad se había acabado. Con un brazo rodeó el cuello del muchacho y su mano libre se hundió en su pelo azabache.

Ahora ambos disfrutaban.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí, pero la falta de aire ya era incontenible. Finalmente se separaron y ahora solo podían escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas ¿Que había pasado?

Sakura pasó algunos dedos por sus labios, estaban hinchados. Ni siquiera entendía muy bien que lo sucedido, entonces, fue como si volviera a encenderse.

Su puño se estampo contra la nívea mejilla de Sasuke.

.-No te me vuelvas a acercar.- Dijo aún algo agitada.

Desapareció del lugar.

.-Hmp, molesta.


End file.
